The Great Escape
by TheBlackSheep24
Summary: Beca is the school rebel, can Chloe be the one to tame her? One-shot


**The Great Escape**

Chloe Beale was the reception assistant in her high school. Every Monday and Wednesday morning she helped with calls and anything extra that needed to be done. Today was just like any other Monday, or so she thought.

The final bell had just rung for first period when she heard shouting coming from the main hallway.

"How many times are you going to screw up Ms. Mitchell?"

"Screw you Thompson."

"Oh that's just great, nice attitude you have."

The voices sounded like they were coming her way and since the principal's office was connected to reception she assumed she was right. Just as she expected Mr. Thompson, the school's principle entered the room followed by an angry looking girl.

"Sit down right here Mitchell, I need to make some calls then I'll talk to you in my office. Chloe, please make sure Ms. Mitchell doesn't leave."

Chloe nodded toward her principle and tried not to stare at the girl just brought into the office. The girl was none other than Beca Mitchell, resident bad ass of her school. All the jocks wanted to be her and all the girls wanted to be with her. She was known for her legendary pranks and was respected by the whole student body.

Chloe didn't know what stunt Beca pulled today but she can tell by the sound of spray paint cans rattling in her back pack it wasn't school approved. Chloe took in the look of the legendary Beca Mitchell. She had black military boots; dark ripped jeans, black tank top under a red flannel shirt. Her knuckles looked cut and bruised which could only mean she was recently in a fight. She had dark eyes and sharp ear spikes and a tight lipped stare.

"If you don't want people to know you're staring red, you should really be more discreet." Beca said not moving from her previous position.

"I uh, I wasn't staring…" Chloe blushed, she was caught.

"Oh you were, but its okay. I'm used to being judged." Beca mumbled.

"Oh I wasn't, I wasn't judging you. I'm sorry, I was just curious." Chloe said looking down.

Beca turned to look at Chloe. She felt bad, the girl didn't seem to mean any harm and Beca of course automatically gave her a hard time. Beca got up out of her chair and made her way over to where the red head was seated behind a desk.

The brunette held out her hand. "Look, I'm sorry for giving you a hard time. I'm Beca."

Chloe smiled and shook the hand. "It's okay Beca, I'm Chloe."

Beca surprisingly smiled in return. "Nice to meet you Chloe."

The two girls heard the principals door open.

"Mitchell! My office now!"

Xxxx

"You talked to whom?" Benji and Aubrey asked in unison.

"Guys, it's not a big deal. She's actually a lot nicer than everyone says." Chloe said with a shrug.

Chloe and her two friends were seated in the back of the cafeteria eating lunch.

"Did she come on to you? You know she's a lady killer." Benji asked.

Chloe laughed lightly.

"No she didn't. We barely got a couple sentences between us anyway."

Before Chloe's friends could ask her any other questions Bumper and his goons surrounded the three.

"Sup nerds, how's being a loser?" Bumper said as the boys around him laughed.

"Not bad, how's being a dick lick?" Aubrey retorted.

Bumper crossed his arms and grunted displeasure.

"Whatever, we've got better things to do than talk to you lame dorks. Be careful gentlemen I've heard you can actually catch the sickness of the loser if you stand too close." Bumper said before waddling away back to his table.

"I don't like that guy." Benji mumbled before finished off his juice pouch.

The bell rang and the trio got up and threw away their things. Just as Beca was exiting the cafeteria she felt someone slip a note into her hand. She tried to see who it was but exit was way too crowded.

Chloe waited until she was seated in her study hall to looked at the piece of paper that had been slipped into her hand.

_Red,_

_Meet me after school at the bleachers beside the football field._

_Beca_

The red head felt a smile break out. She didn't know much about the legendary Beca Mitchell, but she felt like she was different. And it didn't hurt that Chloe happened to think she was breathtakingly beautiful. Chloe was brought out of her thoughts by bell. The girl looked down at her phone. It was three o' clock. She put her books into her locker and made her way outside. As she got closer to the football field she saw Beca leaning against a brick wall.

When Beca looked up and saw the red head approaching she couldn't help but smile. Beca couldn't really explain it but she was drawn to the redhead. She had noticed her before but never thought she'd be into a girl like her so she never made a move; but since her encounter with Chloe in the principal's office she hasn't been able to get the girl off her mind.

"Hello stranger." Chloe said getting a surge of confidence.

Beca smirked at her and walked up to the girl.

"Want to go somewhere with me?" Beca asked extending her hand to the other girl.

Chloe smiled and took the girls hand. "Definitely."

The two girls walked toward the parking lot. Sitting alone in that last full space was Beca's old mustang convertible. The got in and drove until they ran out of gas.

Xxx

A couple of weeks passed and it had become a tradition for them to meet by the bleachers and then take Beca's car to wherever they wanted. They talked about anything and everything. Beca let her walls down and Chloe opened up. They fit each other like pieces to a puzzle. It was the last week of school and they couldn't wait to escape. The constant battle between the people at school and their families at home were putting a strain on their sanity.

Chloe was on her way to meet Beca when she was cornered by her usual tormentors.

"Hey loser, where are you off too?" Bumper asked.

"Leave me alone bumper." Chloe said pushing past him.

Next thing she knew she was face down on the floor. She gathered that one of the guys tripped her from all the laughing behind her.

"Hey Bumper, what the hell did you just do to my girlfriend?" Beca growled as she grabbed the boy by the collar and slammed him into a locker.

"I.. i.. didn't know." He whimpered.

Beca slammed her hand against the metal. "So you think it's okay to go around hurting women?"

"Please, don't hurt me Beca." Bumper begged.

Beca dropped the boy to the ground and walked over to Chloe.

"Are you okay?" Beca asked as she helped her up.

"Yeah I'm alright." Chloe said keeping her eyes on the ground.

Beca turned back to the boys behind her.

"If I ever see you lay another hand on Chloe or any other girl at this school, I will destroy you." Beca said with the most venom she could muster.

The group of guys just nodded before hustling off to God knows where.

Beca walked Chloe out to her car. She ran her fingers over the small cut on the red heads chin.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Beca asked her voice full of concern.

Chloe smiled at the sincerity in the girl's voice.

"Positive, did you mean it when you called me your girlfriend?" Chloe asked smiling

"If you'll have me?"

"Of course, my knight in grunge armor."

Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe sweetly against the side of her car. The two girls part and rested their foreheads against each other.

"Runaway with me?" Beca asked.

"Definitely."

#bechloe


End file.
